Something More
by KelseyAlwaysKnows
Summary: Elizabeth Winston, Dally's sister, is in love with her best friend, Soda. Everything would be fine...if there wasnt one problem, and if her name wasnt Sandy.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Just an idea, hope it's good.**

''He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not.'' I said as I picked the petals of the flower, behind the DX building. I was passing time before I could pick him up. I just hoped **SHE** wasnt with him this time. But that wasnt like her, she showed up unexpectedly. Like termites.

I looked at my watch. It was 5:58 pm. Two minutes till he gets off work, I guess I can go now. I walked around to the front of the building. He was helping a customer. He looked so handsome with his perfect hair, which was wavy in all the right places. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled when he smiled, which he did often. He had the most contagious smile.

When the customer left, I walked up to the counter.

''Hey Soda.'' I said.

''Hey Liz.''

''Are you ready to go?''

''Give me a sec, I have to clock out.''

One of the reasons that I had to pick him up is because Darry had the truck, and because we had plans. That's right. For once, it was going to be me and him, **SHE** wouldnt be there. I would finally have time to hang out with my best friend without having to watch the two of them makeout.

I wouldnt have a problem with her if she didnt treat him the way she does. The other men, the lying, the possesiveness. It really gets old. Everyone is afraid to tell him because he loves her. Especially me, because I love him.

'' 'K, I'm ready.''

We hopped into my car that Steve fixed up for me. It was a present for my 16th birthday. He's a great friend. Dally was jealous because he didnt think of it. Though, he would never admit it . Not even to me, and I'm his sister. I wasnt able to be there for Soda's 17th birthday party, I was sick, so we made plans to hang out tonight.

''So where do you want to go?'' I asked him.

''I was thinking th-. Hold on, go back.''

''Why?''

''Someone's waving to me at work.''

We drove back and my mouth fell open it was **HER.**

''Hello Elizabeth, Hey Babe.'' she gave him a kiss.

''Hello Sandy.'' I muttered.

**A/n: Good? Bad? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here I am! I dont own the outsiders, just Elizabeth and an outsiders t-shirt...**

**thanks to my reviewers:Alainathepirate, xForza Italia 06 NYx, NellieGURL, and ANGELMEGAN. You guys Rock!!!**

I seems like I have known Sodapop Curtis forever. Well, maybe not forever. Dally and I moved here when I was 10 and he was 12. He was having a hard time in New York, ever since our mom died, and our dad thought a fresh start would do us some good.

It was a good idea at first. Then my dad met his best friend, the bottle. It overcame him and changed him for the worse. Dally became protective of me and tried to keep me out of the house as much as possible. That's how we met the Curtis's.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were like the Cleaver's to us. When they died, something about Dally changed, he was never the same. Soda and I became close,  
I dont know why. We had alot in common. When I hit puberty, I started to notice him. Unfortunately, so did ever other female in the city of Tulsa.  
I had hoped that he would notice that my frizzy honey-brown hair had now become nice curls, and that my light green eyes now complimented the rest of me.

It was no use. SHE had come into his life, and he didnt have time for little old 'Liz' any more. Sure, I had a boyfriend. Steve and I somehow started dating. He was nice enough. But he was no Soda.

That's why I jumped at the chance to spend time with him this evening, but I guess things will never change.

''Liz, do you mind if Sandy comes with us?''

''I guess not.'' I sounded just as dissapointed as I felt. I always got stuck as the third wheel.

''Great!'' She squeeked.

''Soda, you can drive, I will sit in the back.'' I said, beaten.

''You sure?''

''Yeah.''

I shrunk into the backseat. I had lost again. This happens every time. Like I said before, I wouldnt have a problem with Sandy and Soda spending so much time together, in fact I might understand it. But she is such a bitch to him. She cheats on him, she lies about drinking. When he found out about her drinking, he thought that it was his fault that she did it because he wasnt spending enough time with her.

Oh please.

The worst part is, she let him think it. She gave him the puppy dog face, the one that Johnny has all the time, and started to cry about how she was sorry and wouldnt do it again. He fell for it.

She was lying, of course.

''So where are we going?'' Sandy asked.

''I dont know. Liz, what do you think?''

''I dont care.'' I muttered.

''Did I ruin your time or something?'' She got this real sad look on her face.

''Well-'' I started to say.

''Of course not, babe.'' He beat me to it. ''Dont think that.''

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. ''I love you.'' she said.

''Same here.'' He replied.

* * *

We dropped Sandy off, much to my relief. I was driving Soda home. We pulled into his driveway.

''Well that was fun right? You wanna come in?''

''Nah.''

''You sure?''

''I had way to much fun watching you and Sandy makeout at the movies and at the dingo.'' I wanted to say. But I didnt.

''I cant, it's almost 11 and I have school tommorow.''

''Oh. Well, see ya Liz.'' He gave me a hug and I could smell his aftershave. He smelled so good.

He climbed out of the car and he gave me one of his signature grins before bounding into his house. He never could walk anywhere fast enough to suit him.

''Bye.'' I said as I drove away.

**a/n: R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Okay...here goes.**

The next day at school, I couldnt really concentrate. I was mad. Steve and I had a date set for that night, so I had that to look forward too. After school, I drove home and took a shower. I put on some perfume, then opened my closet. I couldnt decide what to wear.

I decided on my black shirt with an 'L' on it, my white skirt, jean jacket, white ballet flats and a white handband. I shouted to Dally that I was leaving and walked to the DX.

Steve was helping a customer. When he was done, I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

''Guess who.'' I said.

''Um, Trixie from the other night?'' He turned around and grabbed me around the waist. ''Close enough.'' He kissed me.

''So, who's Trixie?'' I asked, pretending to be jealous.

''My sister.'' He said.

''Right.''

He wiped his hands off with a rag. ''I'm going to go change and I'll be right back in a second.''

''K. Hurry up, I miss you already.''

''Trixie wasnt this impatient.'' He said as he walked away.

I leaned against my car. Soda came out of the garage. Great.

''You look nice. Got a hot date or something?''

''Nah. Just Steve. Darry was busy tonight.'' I joked.

''Ah. So, about last night. I'm sorry. I didnt know she would show up. I was hoping we could just hang out you and me. Like the old times.''

''Oh, dont worry about it. It's okay. She's your girlfriend, I understand.''

''Yeah. That's what I like about you, Liz. You're a girl but, you dont have all that drama.'' He hugged me from the side, then walked away to help a customer.

His hair was especially perfect today.

''If you only knew.''

Steve walked up. ''Ready?''

''Yeah.'' We got in his car and drove off.

a/n:** Sorry it's so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this is going to be short. I was grounded and all...and I want to get to my other stories too..**

Steve and I drove to the dingo to get something to eat. We settled into a booth and ordered. Steve grabbed my hand.

''So, how are you today?'' He asked.

''Good I guess. How about you?'' I looked into his eyes. It seemed like they were searching me._ He knows_, I thought._ He knows I like_ _his best friend_. No he couldnt. The look from his eyes dissapeared.

''Pretty good. Work sucks, but doesnt it always?''

''Yeah.'' I replied. Why were things so awkward? Steve pulled his hand away when our food came.

We made small talk the rest of the evening until he dropped me off at my house. We went inside to find Dally, Two-Bit, and Soda playing cards.

''Hey guys.'' I said. ''What's the game?'' Steve and I sat down.

''Go Fish.'' Dally said with a chuckle.

''Yeah right.'' I said.

''Deal me in.'' Steve added.

Two-Bit threw Steve some cards.

''Sorry missy, no girls allowed.'' Two-Bit told me.

''Then why do you get to play?'' I asked. The guys laughed.

''Come on, let her play.'' Soda said and winked at me. I smiled.

''It's okay, I got homework.'' I said. I left the table and went into my room. I sat down on my bed and immersed myself in a book.

An hour later, I heard a knock on my door and Soda walked in.

''We're all leavin' and I wanted to make sure you are okay. I kind of got the feelin' you were mad at me.'' He ran his hand through the side of his hair and smiled down at me.

I stood up. ''Naw, I'm okay. Really.'' I gave him a hug.

''See ya.'' he said.

''Bye.''

He walked out the door, and Steve walked in.

''We need to talk.'' He said.

**A/n: I know it's not my best chapter, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Thanks to all my reviewers: lil'missvixen, DuMbBrUnNeTtexox,ANGELMEGAN, NellieGurl, Waterpolo12! Here's a longer chap for ya!**

**_I know we're young But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling And I won't stop Some things are meant to be and they'll be there When the time is right Even though I know that . . . I swear I wish it was tonight_**

**_-Ashley Tisdale (We'll Be Together)_**

Uh oh. He knows. I was worried this moment would come, and it finally has.

''Ok.'' I managed to say. I sat down on my bed and he sat beside me. ''What's up?'' I asked, doing my best to play it cool.

''I feel bad. I feel like a liar.'' He said. He looked at his hands, nervously.

''Oh?" I looked at him. Inwardly, I thought 'you're not the only one'.

''Yeah, I had dinner with Evie the other day. She was really bent out of shape, you know? Crying and everything. I felt bad, so I took her out.  
She said she didnt want to be alone. I'm sorry, Liz.'' He looked up at me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

It was breaking my heart.

''It's ok, Steve. You were trying to be nice.'' I kissed him. ''Dont worry about it.''

''Thanks. I'd better go, it's gettin' late. See ya tommorow?''

''Yeah, I'll see ya after school.''

''ok.'' He left and closed the door behind him.

I sighed with relief and guilt. Why dont I end it? Why cant I just tell him, or Soda, the truth? It was because of **HER**. Soda couldnt be open to the thought of me and him being anything but buddies with **HER** around.

Dally walked in.

''What did Steve want?" He asked. He was looking at a picture of me and the guys on my dresser.

''He was wondering when the baby's due.''

His eyes widened. ''What the hell did you just say?''

''I was teasing, Dal. What he wanted is none of your business. When's dad supposed to be home?''

''How the hell should I know?'' He said bitterly.

''Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.''

''Liz, are you and Steve doing anything?" He looked me straight in the eye. It kind of scared me a bit.

''What do you mean?'' I was picking out pajamas to wear.

''I mean are you sleeping with him.'' His voice sounded unfamiliar. Concerned, maybe? No way. This was Dally, he didnt care about anyone, I knew that better than anyone.

''God No!'' I whirled around. ''No way, no.''

''Good. Keep it that way.''

''Why do you care?''

''It's just, I dont know. I was wondering. You've been going out a while, it's a natural question.''

''Well, you dont have to wonder.''

''Good.'' He left.

As I changed into my pajamas, I thought about what he said. ''You've been going out awhile, it's a natural question.'' I hoped he was wrong.

-------------------

After school the next day, I drove over to the DX. When I pulled in, I saw about five or six girls standing around Soda. I didnt see Steve, though.

I walked over to Soda, and he broke away from the girls and gave me a hug.

''See ya girls.'' He said and gave them one of his signature smiles.

''So, you're fan club?'' I asked smiling at him.

''You could say that.''

''Where's Sandy?''

His face fell. ''We had a fight.'' He said with some finalty in his voice, which meant that was all he wanted to talk about it.

''Ok. Where's Steve-O?''

''He left awhile ago.''

''Oh. We were supposed to meet here. I guess he forgot.''

''I guess. You wanna do something?''

''Arent you working?"'

''Yeah, but someone else is here. I can take my break.''

''Ok.''

As we got in the car, we heard someone yelling something. We couldnt tell what it was for a minute.

''Sodapop Curtis! What do you think you're doing? I was still talking and you left!'' The female voice said through tears and half-hearted sobs.

I turned around. It was **HER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Thanks to all the reviwers who have dealt with my bad updating schedule. This will be kind of short, since Im trying to update all my stories.**

_**And as you walk by me**_

_**I'm silently screaming to set me free**_

_** I look in the mirror and I see your future... you look good with me**_

_**-Hilary Duff (Outside of You)**_

Great. Does she have a radar or something that let's her know when I get some alone time with Soda?

''No. You were yelling. I was done, so I left.''

''Look. Just because it's not yours, doesnt mean we cant still be together.''

''Yes, Sandy it does. It means you cheated. You lied. You wasted three years of my life. It's over.'' He started to get back in the car.

I was trying not to smile.

''But...'' She sniffed. ''I love you.''

''You should have thought of that before you slept with Steve.''

My jaw dropped, but I followed his lead and got in the car. He drove us for awhile. He didnt say anything, so I didnt either. We ended up on a hill somewhere.

''I used to bring her here to make out, you know.''

''No I didnt know that.'' Why is he telling me this?

''I didnt want you to find out like that, Liz.'' He looked at me. His eyes shone with tears that he was fighting back. He didnt cry in front of girls.

''It's okay. Does Steve know?''

''No. She isnt going to tell him. She's moving to live with her grandmother.''

''Oh.'' I was starting to cry now.

''Shh.'' He held me. ''It'll be okay, Liz. Im here. Im not going anywhere.''

It felt good to here him say it. I looked up at him.

''Thanks, Soda. That means alot.''

''What are friends for?'' He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: HELLO AGAIN! I AM SO HAPPY BECAUSE ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT WERE AMAZZZING! JUST FOR THAT, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS! YOU HAVE MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_For anything to survive,  
it needs love and light to grow,  
I could be something beautiful,  
I guess you'll...never know._**

**-Hilary Duff (Outside of You)**

**(THREE MONTHS LATER)**

''Remember students, next week saturday is the big school dance. Dont forget to get your tickets!'' The voice on the intercom said.

Yippee. It had been three months since I had broken up with Steve. Romantic school dances didnt thrill me. I had planned to go with Steve,  
but that wasnt a possibility now. The only good thing that had come out of this was that I had had a lot of time to hang out with Soda. We'd been doing everything together. It was nice to have my best friend back.

I walked to the DX after school. Soda and I had plans to go out for pizza. He wanted to celebrate the fact that the last semester I got all A's. When I told Dally, he gave me a beer and left to go on a date. I didnt drink it.

My brother and I have an interesting relationship. I dont expect much from him, but he expects the world of me. Get good grades, dont stay out all night, dont do drugs, dont date boys like him. The last one was the most important. If I broke the others, it wasnt such a big deal. But if I dated a boy like my brother, all hell would break loose. At least that's what he told me one night when he was drunk.

''Hey beautiful'' Soda said as I walked into the store.

''Hey handsome. Where's your girlfriend?''

''Does it matter? Where you from?'' He smiled.

''Far away.'' I smiled back.

''How long are you in town for?''

''Only a few days.''

''Maybe I could show you around.'' He leaned across the counter.

''Maybe.'' I laughed. This was a game we played. ''Ready to go?''

''In a minute. Uh, Steve should be here in a minute to take my place.'' He said awkwardly.

''How are you and him?''

''Better than before. We can talk nice to one another, but I dont think things will ever be the same.''

''That's too bad. Im sorry, Soda. I know his friendship meant alot to you.''

''Well, with all this new free time, I've been able to spend alot more time with Pony. He really likes that. And you. I feel bad for ignoring you all that time.''

''Hey, it's no big deal. At least you're here now.'' I said, looking up at him.

He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. ''At least.''

Steve walked in and Soda backed away from me quickly.

He cleared his throat. ''Hey Steve.''

''Hey Soda. Hey...Liz.''

''I'll see you outside, Soda.'' I started to walk out.

''Okay.'' He replied.

I was outside and Steve walked after me.

''Liz! Wait!''

I spun around to face him. ''What?'' I shouted. ''I have nothing to say to you!''

''I know. But I'm sorry.''

''So, you want me to forgive you and things can go back to the way they were? Like we could be friends?''

''Exactly. You read my mind.''

''Then,'' I said with venom in my voice. ''Read mine.''

Then I turned on my heel and walked to the car, where Soda was waiting for me.

I sat down in the driver's seat. ''Good for you, Liz. Good for you.'' He said and gave me a hug.

''Thanks, Soda.''


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Yes, this will be short because I need to update everything...I feel so bad...**

''You know, I'm not so hungry anymore.'' Soda said.

''Yeah, me either.''

''You wanna park somewhere?'' He asked.

Do I want to park somewhere with Sodapop Curtis? Hmm... ''I guess so.''

I drove the car down to the lake and we parked and looked at the water.

''I want to ask you something, but I dont want to sound stupid.'' He said.

I looked over at him. He was...was he blushing?

''Just ask, Soda. I wont laugh at you.''

He looked at me. ''Well, I heard from Pony that you guys are having a dance at school and I was wondering. Well, since you arent with Steve anymore...if I could take you.''

''Wow...um..Well I-''

''As friends. You dont have to get weirded out or anything.'' He added.

''You know what, Soda?''

''Hmm?'' He was looking at his hands, facing me in the car.

''I- I'd love to.''

He looked up at me with that smile of his. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

He leaned over so that his face was just inches from mine. ''Then I just have one thing to say.''

''What?'' It came out as little more than a whisper.

''Race ya!'' He dashed out of the car.

''Not fair!'' I jumped out after him. He was in the water.

''You lost!''

''You cheated.'' I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground.

''come on.'' He waved me into the water.

''Your kidding.''

''No. Come on.'' He took his shirt off and dove into the water.

I took off my shoes and ran into the water.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Okay...you already know what I'm going to say...**

_**Sometimes I wish when the phone rings That it would be you Saying let's hang out Then you confess That there's something special between us Why don't we find out**_

_**But you don't know me Guess you don't need me Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
-''Rockstar'', Miley Cyrus**_

After I got home, I told Dally that I was going to the dance with Soda.

''You're not going.'' He said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

''What?'' I said.

''I said, you're not going with him. You can go, not with him.''

''Why the hell not?'' I put my hands on my hips.

He got off his chair and stood in front of me.

''He's not the kind of boy you should date.''

'Dally, we're not dating. He's just taking me to a dance to make me feel better about Steve.''

''You still cant go.''

''I'm a big girl. You cant control me.'' He was pissing me off.

''Do you know some of the things he's done with girls. He's told me loads of stories, Liz. And I'll be damned if you turn into one of those stories'  
He was yelling now.

''First of all, you know Soda would never talk about me like that. Second, you know that he doesnt like me like that anyway. And thirdly, since when do you care?''

''What do you mean since when do I care? I care a hell of a lot.''

''Oh sure. So you come home drunk, stay out all night and party because you care. When was the last time you ever talked to me for more than five minutes, Dal? And you should talk. You talk about some of your girlfriends even worse than he does. This is my life. And I am going to that dance with him wheter you like it or not.''

''No. You are not.''

''Yes. I am.''

And I stormed into my room.

He flung the door open. ''You will listen to me.''

''No I wont. You're not my father!'' I yelled.

An expression I had never seen before washed over his face. Sadness? It didnt stay long enough for me to know what it was. He said nothing and walked out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Okay, this is my favorite story to write...idk why.**

_In the morning it begins again Feels like I'm falling better strap me in I think I'm running out of oxygen And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good -''Like Whoa'', Aly and AJ_

I decided to go for a walk to blow off some steam from my fight with Dally. I ended up at the Curtis'. Ponyboy and Soda were wreslting in the front yard. When Soda saw me, he got off Pony and smiled. Pony took the moment and pinned Soda down.

''I'll. Be. There. In a . Second.'' He said in between gasps for air.

''Cry Uncle!'' Pony demanded.

''NEVER!'' Soda yelled and now Pony was down.

I laughed. I walked over to Two-Bit. ''How long have they been at it?'' I asked.

''Half hour.''

''Who's your money on?''

''Soda.''

''yeah. He always wins.''

After another ten minutes, Pony had given in and Soda walked over to me.

''Hey Liz. How's it going?''

The other guys had gone inside.

''Okay.''

''Just okay?''

''Dally and I were fighting.''

''oh. About what? All the guys banging your door down to go out with you?'' He smiled.

''Oh yeah.'' I said sarcastically. ''That and the dance. He doesnt want me to go with you.''

''What?!''

''Yeah. He says that you talk about girls or something like that. I told him it was just a friend date, but he wouldnt listen.''

''Let me talk to him.''

''Are you sure you want to?''

''Yeah. I'm taking you to this dance, Elizabeth Winston!'' He laughed.

A couple days later, Dally came home and told me he wanted to talk.

''You can go.''

''Really?'' I squealed. ''I mean, thanks Dally.''

''Dont mention it. Please dont mention it.''

I ran over and hugged him. ''This means alot.'' I told him.

''Have fun. And take this.'' He handed me a hundred dollars.

I gasped. ''Dally! Where did you get this?!''

''Just take it and have fun.'' He kissed my forehead.

The dance was in a few days. I had my dress, shoes and everything. I was getting pretty nervous.

* * *

The night of the dance arrived. Soda and I walked in and I could tell all the girls were wondering how the hell I had managed to have the most desirable guy in Tulsa be my date. I enjoyed every second of it. It was the best night of my life.

When he dropped me off, I really did want the night to be over.

''You wanna come hang out?''

''Sure.'' He smiled.

We walked inside, there was note from Dally saying he wouldnt be back from buck's until midnight. It was ten.

''What do you want to do?'' He asked.

''Stargaze.'' I said. We walked back outside and layed down on the hood of the car.

''Look Liz! A shooting star.'' He said, sounding like a little kid. He looked over at me with those eyes of his and I almost melted. ''Make a wish.''

I closed my eyes, he closed his.

''What'd you wish for?'' I asked.

''I cant tell or it wont come true!'' He said. ''what'd you wish for?'' He asked.

''Courage.'' I had made up my mind. I was going to do it.

''Courage?'' He asked. ''To do what?''

''This.'' And I kissed him, he kissed me back. But, then he broke away. He looked at me with a look that I couldnt tell what he was thinking.

''I'm sorry.''

''Wow.''

''I should just go inside.''

''Liz, wait, let me say something!''

''it's okay, Soda. Goodnight.'' And I ran inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I'm just going to be updating this one today. I will update my other stories the next time I get a chance. I just felt like writing and like I said before, this story is the most fun to write...so..without further ado...**

**_I need a minute just to get to you I feel like I might be getting through Come over and say nothing Silence is everything_**

**_-''Silence'', Aly and AJ_**

Over the next two weeks, I tried not to be alone in a room with Soda. I didnt want him to bring ''The Incident'' up. And when we were alone,  
and the subject came up, I always changed the subject.

Even though kissing him was the best feeling in the entire world, I knew he felt weird about it. I didnt want to ruin our friendship. I especially didnt want the other guys to know. I knew they wouldnt let me live it down, and if word somehow got back to Dally, I would never hear the end of it.

I was on my way to the DX because Soda had asked me for a ride home from work. Darry had to take Pony to a school thing and needed the truck. I pulled into the driveway, and to my surprise, saw Soda, Steve, and **HER** talking and laughing with eachother. I knew that things were better between Steve and Soda, by why on earth were they talking to the girl who drove them apart in the first place. And for someone who was two months pregnant, she didnt look any different to me.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and closed the door as loudly as I could, so that maybe **SHE **would see me and leave. No such luck. They didnt notice me. I walked over to them.

''Uh, Hey Liz.'' Steve said.

''Hi. What's up?''

''Nothing. Sandy here just told a really funny joke.'' Soda said, all smiles.

''Cool. I thought you were in Florida?'' I said to **HER.**

''My plans ended up changing.'' She said cooly. ''I'll see you later, babe.''** SHE** said to Soda, and GAVE HIM A KISS, which he returned.

Steve must have seen the confused look on my face, so as **SHE** walked away, he asked if we could talk.

''I guess.'' I said. We walked over to side of the building, Soda went to help a customer. ''What the heck was that?'' I asked Steve.

''They got back together.''

''They WHAT?!''

''Yeah. She came to see him two days ago, said she wasnt pregnant, it was a false alarm and that she didnt have to go to her grandmother's.  
That I was a mistake, she wanted him back.''

''The usual routine.''

''Yeah. He took her back.''

''Poor Soda.''

''What do you mean 'poor soda'?''

''He's so blind to her. She's just going to hurt him again.''

''And you hate being there to pick up the pieces. When you want offer him something more.''

''What do you mean?''

''He told me about what happened the night of the dance. Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. He asked me not to. I knew you had a crush, Liz. But I can understand how you feel. You hate being there when he gets hurt by another girl, because you want to be with him.''

''I guess that's it.''

''You're secret's safe with me.''

''Thanks, Steve.''

''Can you forgive me for cheating?'' He asked.

''Sure.''

''Thanks.''

We walked back over to Soda and he was all smiles again. I knew that the smiles were because of **HER**, not me. It hurt worse than ever this time.

''You ready to go home?'' I asked.

''I dont think so. I like it here, I may move in.'' He said jokingly.

''Get in the car, smarty.'' I said.

He saluted me, military style. ''See ya, Steve.'' He said.

''Bye.''

As we drove, an awkward silence filled the car.

''This sucks.'' He said finally.

''What?''

''Us. THis weird silence thing. Ever since what happened, we've been weird around each other.''

''I know, and it's all my fault. I shouldnt have done that. It's made our friendship weird.''

''Well, I didnt exactly tell you to stop, Liz. Tell me something, do you have feelings for me. You know, THOSE kinds of feelings?''

Seventy-five percent of me wanted to scream ''yes!'' but the other twenty-five told me that he has a girlfriend and if I said yes, our friendship would be over and I wouldnt have him at all. I couldnt take that chance.

''No, I dont.'' I answered. I didnt want to say yes and risk losing his friendship because he didnt feel the same way.

''Then.'' He said after a few moments. ''Why did you kiss me?'' He was looking at his hands, so I couldnt tell how he was feeling.

''I dont know, Soda. I just dont know.''

''Spur of the moment thing?''

''Yeah. That's it.'' I hoped to God that I was sounding convincing. I was fighting back tears. I hoped that I could drop him off before I lost the fight to hold them back.

''Then I guess it's settled.'' He said. ''We're just friends.''

''Yep. The way it's...supposed to be.'' My voice faltered for a moment, but I regained control.

''Uh, do you want to talk about her...or is this enough for today?'' He asked.

''We can talk about it. So that we dont have to have any more weird conversations for awhile.''

''Okay.''

''What makes you think she wont cheat again?'' I asked. ''What makes you think...'' I had to stop so that the tears wouldnt slip out.

''What makes me think she's what?'' We pulled into his driveway. He put one of his hands in mine and his other on my face. He turned my head to face his and looked me in the eyes.

I sighed. ''Soda, what makes you think she's good enough for you.''

He dropped his hand from my face, but he never dropped his gaze from mine.

''I dont know. I just know that no matter how hard I try, or want to, I cant stop loving her.''

I know what you mean. ''Oh.''

''I know what I'm doing, so dont worry. It wont be like last time, either. There will be know ditching you.''

''That's good.''

''You're too important to me. I wont loose your friendship over a girl.''

''Thanks.''

''No problem. Do you want to hang out?''

''No. That's okay. I think I'll just go home.''

''Are you sure? I have yahtzee.'' He smiled. ''Did I just try to entice you with yahztee?''

'''Yeah.'' I laughed. I'll see you tommorow. Do you need a ride tommorow?''

''No, but if you want to, we can meet up after work.''

''Sounds good.''

He walked inside, jokingly blew me a kiss, and I drove away.

After I got home, the battle for the tears was going to be lost. I walked inside, and Dally was there. He WAS NOT going to see me cry. It wasnt going to happen.

'"Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm just going to go study.''

''Okay.''

''Soda and Sandy are back together.''

He looked at me like he knew my secret. ''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''After all that girl has done to him, you think he would learn.''

''I know.''

''Hey, your birthday is next month. You excited?''

''Not really.''

''I dont blame you.''

I walked into my room, threw myself on my bed, and cried.

**So, did you appreciate that extra-long chappy? I did it because you guys have been so great with your reviews, coping with my hectic review schedule, and I wanted to do something nice. Hope you guys are happy! Love ya,Kali**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: This chapter wont be as long as the last one, sorry.**

**Thanks to: SisterCat144, xXFlowerxChildXx, edwards other bella, Silence is Silver, dreamer 3097, fanficqueen9324 and urnotsethcohen**

**You guys make me want to write! Thank you for your amazing reviews, and for dealing with my weird update schedule, my short chapters! Thank You sooooooo much, you guys!**

_**Can't belive that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes They say that good things take time But really great things happen in the blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you Were a million to one I can't belive it You're one in a million**_ _**-''One in a million'', Miley cyrus**_

The next day, I picked Soda up from work, and we went to the lake again. Luckily, this time we both remembered to bring swimsuits.  
It was his idea. He had called me earlier and asked me if I wanted to go. To tell you the truth, I didnt really want to be with him. It hurts to see him talk about **HER** like **SHE** is an angel...when she really is the devil in disguise.

When we got there, he surprised me with a picnic basket.

''How did you know I would say I wanted to go?'' I asked.

''You've never said to me before.'' He said, winking.

''Oh really? Well, I will have to work on that, wont I?''

We swam around and splahed each other for a while, but then it happened. I dont know why I was surprised. We were sitting on the beach eating peanut butter sandwiches when I heard a noise that (to me) sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It was **HER** voice.

''Hey Soda!'' **She** managed to giggle and say it at the same time. I felt like I was going to hurl.

''Hey babe.'' He didnt sound that happy to see her for some reason. It made me happy.

''Hey Sandy.'' I said, as enthusiaticly as I could.

''Oh, Hi Liz.'' **She** sat down next to him and held his hand. ''So, what are you guys up to?'' **She** said, still smiling that demon smile of hers.

''Oh, you know. Just hanging out.'' He said.

''Yep. Just hanging out.'' I said.

''Oh. Well that sounds like fun.'' **She** said. ''Mind if I join you?''

YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMIIIINNNDDD! My brain screamed.

''I guess not, it's up to you, Soda.'' I said.

''Actually, Sandy. Liz and I have been going through a weird time in our friendship lately. And, so today was kind of like a putting it all behind us kind of hang out day. Just me and Liz.'' He told her. He did it in a way that made it sound like he was sorry she couldnt hang out with us, so I decided to add to his statment.

''But, since everything is good now, it's okay with me if you stay.'' I forced out.

**She** looked at him hopefully.

''But, Liz, there are still some things I want to talk to you about. So, is it all right if I pick you up later?'' He asked **her.**

''Sure, of course!'' **She **said giggly. ''I'll see you later.'' **She** walked off the beach and left.

''Why did you want her to stay?'' He asked.

''I thought you wanted her too, so I said it was okay.''

''Oh. Well to be honest, I didnt want her to stay. I kind of got used to it just being me and you while she was gone. I like it.''

I turned my head away and pretended to be shooing a fly so he wouldnt see me blush.

''Hey, Liz?''

''Yeah?'' I turned my head to face him, and he had moved closer to me. WAAAYYY closer. I couldnt breathe.

''Thanks.''

''For what?''

''Being my best friend.''

''You're welcome.'' I said.

For a second he lingered close to me. Almost like he was going to kiss me. But he didnt. Instead, he gave me his hand, which I took, and pulled me into the water with him.

**a/n: I'm really sorry it's so short. I will try to get another chapter up soon!**


	13. Dreamer3097

**a/n: OMS! (oh my soda!) You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooo great! Your reviews make me smile, which is why I am updating today. I only have a little bit, so this will be short, but if things go well for me this weekend, you may have a new chappie on..Sunday! Keep your finger crossed! Thanks so much you guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys!**

**Thanks to xXFlowerxChildXx, Swizzlet-Schiz, Lost But Found (thanks for the advice!), edwards other bella and Fanficqueen9324!**

**No, dreamer3097 I did not forget you. In fact, this chapter is dedicated to you! You've been with me since chapter 1! Much LOVE!!! (in case you didnt notice, the chapter is named after you...)**

_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far, we can change the world, to anything we want. We can stop for hours, just staring at the stars, as they shine down to show us.  
-''Inseperable'', Jonas Brothers_

So far, Soda has been doing a really good job of managing his time between me and Sandy. I know he feels like he owes it to me, and somehow that really makes me feel bad. Like I'm making him choose between me and HER. I dont like that feeling. It's something **SHE** would do. But, I was really confused. Isnt this what I wanted? More time with my best friend/secret crush? I didnt know what to do, and it must have been showing on the outside, because Dally actually asked me what was wrong.

''Hey, what the hell's eating you?'' He asked. He always has a really poetic way of putting things. Not.

''Oh, it's nothing.'' I said. I didnt want to get into it with Mr. Sensitive.

''Come on. You've been moping around the house for the past two weeks. What's going on?''

''Why do you care?'' I asked. I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some toast. Or rather, trying to. It was stale. We hadnt really had any money for groceries.

''Because, I'm your brother. And from what I hear, I'm supposed to care.'' He sat down across from me. He looked different, and I was trying to put my finger on why.

''Fine. It's this thing with Sandy coming back into town.''

''What about it?''

''Well, Soda has been having to cancel doing things with her so that we can hang out, but I dont like that he does that. I want to spend time with him, he's my best friend, but I dont want to make him feel like he has to choose.'' I said. Then I noticed why he looked different. He wasnt wearing his leather jacket. He had tucked his shirt in, and brushed his hair! I didnt want to say anything, because I've learned my lesson about ragging on my brother. It lands you locked in a spider-infested basement for four hours.

''Well, Liz. I hate to break it to you, but he does.''

''What do you mean?'' I was confused. And my brother looked like a soc. I was getting a headache.

''I mean, you're his best friend, right?''

''Yeah. Other than Steve.''

''Well. you are also a girl. And that automatically makes the situation complicated. Because no matter how hard you try, you will never convince Sandy that there is nothing going on between you and Soda. Never. You are another girl, and you are pretty. She'll be watching you. That's why you could never get any alone time with him before. She's jealous of you.'' He said.

''Sheesh, Dal. When did you get so smart?''

''Na, I'm not smart. I just pay attention when you talk.''

''Can ask you one more thing?'' I knew this next question had to be put delicately so he wouldnt think I was picking on him.

''Yeah, sure.''

''Why are you all...spiffed up?''

''I need to get a job.''

''What? Why? I thought Dad was going to work now.''

''Maybe you havent noticed, Liz. But, dad's been gone for about a week now. He left a note saying he wouldnt be back for a while.''

''Oh. Well, should I get one too?''

''No. After spring break, you just go back to school.''

''Okay, Dal.'' I got up, walked over to him, and gave him a hug. ''Thanks, for everything.''

I could tell that this was awkward for him, so I didnt linger. ''No problem.'' He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Okay...soo it's sooner than Sunday! Isnt that nice??!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: xXFlowerxChildXx, Lost But Found, dreamer 3097, edwards other bella, and Fanficqueen9324. You guys rock!**

**_everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time, till i'm on her mind, it'll happen. I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, i'll just keep on dreamin', but it's cool cause we're just friends._**

**_-''Just Friends'', Jonas Brothers_**

When I was done talking to Dally, I went over to the Curtis's. To the dismay of my stomach, **SHE **was there. For some reason, when I'm around **HER** my stomach feels like acid is eating away at it.  
**SHE** does that to everyone who isnt under her spell, I guess.

**HER** and Soda were sitting on the couch, being all flirty. She was sitting on Soda's lap.  
Pony was sitting in the chair usually occupied by Darry, reading a book with a look of disgust on his face. I had a feeling it was because of the scene on the couch, not the one in his book. I was wearing shorter shorts than I normally wear, a blue tanktop with white lace. My hair was pulled back in a headband. My curls laid loosely on my shoulders. Once when I wore it like that, Soda said I looked pretty. I had sandals on my feet.

Dally told me I looked nice when I went out the door. I knocked on the door and went in. No one waits at the Curtis's.

"Hey Liz.'' Pony said, as if he were glad to see me. He came over to me and whispered. ''Thanks for coming, I need someone to distract from the porno film over there.''

''Porno film?'' I whispered back.

''Yeah, she's practically undressing him with her eyes. I want to hurl.'' He said.

I laughed. ''Hey Soda, Hello Sandy.'' I spat her name.

''Hey Liz.'' He said.

''Hi Lizzie.'' **SHE** said, with a bounce in her voice. Yes, a bounce. In. Her. Voice.

''What's up?'' Soda asked. He looked a little annoyed with me for interuppting him and Sandy.

''Not much. Dont let me interrupt, I came to see Pony.'' I said.

''You did?'' He and Pony said at the same time. Pony looked happy, Soda looked...jealous? No. Not jealous. That's what I wanted him to look like.

''Yeah, you wanna get ice cream, Pony?''

''Sure.'' He said. ''Let me get my shoes on.'' He dissapeared into his room.

''You wanna sit while you wait, Liz?'' Soda asked, pushing Sandy off him. **SHE** looked annoyed.

''No thanks.'' I said. ''He shouldnt be long.''

''Okay.''

A weird silence filled the room.

''You know what?'' Sandy said all of a sudden. ''Why dont we join them, sweetie?'' **SHE** said to Soda. **She** had this huge grin on her face that made her look like the wicked witch of the west. Then again, maybe that was my imagination.

''Uh, why?'' He asked.

''Because, Lizzie is your best friend, I'm your girlfriend. We should get to know eachother.'' **SHE** said to him. Then she turned to me, ''Maybe we can even be...friends?'' **SHE** asked me hopefully.

Lizzie? It made my skin crawl. Not because it was a nickname. It was the fact she wanted to be friends. And that she felt we were close enough to give me a nickname. ''Uh..maybe.'' I said.

''Do you mind if we come, Liz?'' He asked. I couldnt tell if he wanted to or not.

''I dont, but let me ask Pony.'' I went into Pony and Soda's room.

''Sandy came up with this GREAT idea.'' I said sarcastically.

''Yeah?'' He said.

''She wants to come. With Soda. So that she and I can get to know eachother. And maybe even be friends.'' I made my voice light and girly, in a pretty good imitaion of **HERS.**

He laughed. ''What did you say?''

''I told them I didnt care but that I had to ask you.''

''I guess I dont mind, either. Unless you want me to say no.''

''I dont care, Pony. I've got to get used to her being around again,and so do you, unfortunately.''

''Go tell them they can come. I'll be there in a second.''

I walked back out into the living room, only to find Soda and HER making out passionately.

I cleared my throat. Soda pulled away from Sandy quickly. He had lipstick on his lips.

''That's a nice shade on you, Curtis.'' I said.

''Ha ha, very funny.''

''Pony says you guys can come.''

''Great!'' Sandy said, pumping her fist in the air. ''I'll get my jacket.'' She went into the kitchen, flipping her hair flirtiously as she went.

Soda smiled. I vomited in my mouth. Soda and Sandy walked out the door, and Pony and I followed.

''She called me Lizzie. Twice.'' I whispered.

''Oh god.'' He said.

''I know. This should be an interesting afternoon.''


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: hello! So...thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Silence is Silver, edwards other bella, UrnotSethCohen, Two-Bit Gortez, Fanficqueen9324, Lost But Found, dreamer3097, simply DISASTER, and xXflowerxChildXx! i love you guys!**

Sandy was really starting to freak me out. When we got to the ice cream parlor, she decided she wanted to sit by me, then she spent the rest of the time we were there complimenting me and asking me all sorts of questions about my life. Then, we I told her that my dad wasnt really around that much, she actually started crying. Yes, crying. Loud, loud sobs.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Oh, yes.'' Sob. ''It's just my dad passed away when I was 10. So, I guess I sort of understand what it's like to not have a dad around.''

''Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Sandy.''

She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. ''It's okay, really. I'm fine.''

When everyone was done with their ice cream, we decided to go catch a movie. Sandy wanted to see this new romantic comedy that was out,  
but we wanted to see a horror film. Somehow, we ended up watching what she wanted.

It was cheesy, but I actually had fun. I know, I cant believe it either. I actually had fun while Sandy was around. Had she changed, like Soda thought?

When the movie was over, we walked around the town for a while, and I ended up walking next to Sandy.

''So, do you ever miss your dad?'' She asked me.

''Sometimes I wish he was around, but it's better when it's just me and Dally.'' I said.

''Oh. I guess that makes sense.'' She looked confused.

''What's wrong?''

''Well, from what everyone tells me about Dallas, I just assumed he was some hood, but the way you talk about him, he sounds like your hero. I guess that doesnt make sense to me.''

''Well, Dally can be a bit of a meanie some times, and we do have pretty big fights, but he's never let me down before. Or broken my trust. He's always there for me.''

''Wow. I wish I had that. I'm kind of jealous of you.''

Wait a second. Sandy is jealous of me? ''That's crazy. You are jealous of me?''

''Yeah. I am. Sure, you dont have a real ''family'', but you have the guys, you have a brother who looks out for you, you're gorgeous, and somehow,  
Soda would rather be with you.''

I had to take a second before I could respond. ''First of all, you are way prettier than me. And second, Soda would definitely rather be with his girlfriend than his girl-friend.'' I told her.

''Liz, you should hear the way he talks about you. 'Liz said this, Liz did that.' He doesnt talk that way about me does he?''

''He talks about you.'' I said.

''Liz, I think he likes you. As in Like, like. That's part of the reason I was so horrible before. I was jealous.''

''Wow. So that's why we could never get a moment alone?''

''Yeah, he told me you kissed him and then said you were just friends. He really looked crushed.'' She was telling me that she thought her boyfriend liked me and was being really nice about it. Why?

''Why are you so calm about this?'' I asked.

''Because, I like Steve. I got back together with Soda because I thought we could make things go back to when we were in love and crazy about each other, but we cant. It's not the same.''

''But, you were just making out on the couch a couple hours ago.'' I couldnt believe that Soda liked me. He never said anything.

''I dont know...the magic just isnt there. At least not for me. I could be wrong about him liking you, but I dont think so. All the signs are there.''

''Then why have I never seen them?''

''I dont know. But I am ending things with him. Tonight.''

''I'm sorry, Sandy.'' I looked her straight in the eye. ''I really am.''

''Dont be. It's fine. But, I really meant it when I said I wanted to be friends.''

''Okay. Then we are.''

''Good.''


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: oh my gosh, a hundred reviews?! you guys are incredible!!!!! Thanks so much to all of you:  
dreamer3097, silence is silver, lost but found, edwards other bella, fanficqueen9324, urnotsethcohen, and simply DISASTER!  
hopefully this chappy will help explain Sandy's strange behavior...you wont like it until the end, though...so be warned!**

**a/n2: i fixed this chapter a tad, because dally is supposed to be OOC for a reason, but not THIS OOC...**

**_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again)  
She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now -''Girlfriend'', Avril Lavinge_**

''uh, I am so mad at HER, soooooo mad!!!!'' I yelled as I walked inside my house.

''What now?'' Dally asked.

''It's nothing. Where are you going?'' I asked, taking off my shoes.

''The guys and I are going out.'' He said. He ran his fingers through his hair.

''Oh.'' I sighed.

''Okay, tell me what's going on.'' He put his coat on.

''Well, you know how I told you about what Sandy said the other night?'' I flopped down on the couch, and he sat beside me.

''About wanting to be friends and about Soda liking you?''

''Yes, that. Well, she broke up with Soda like she said she would, then called me and told me that I should make my move the next day.''

''Okay. So far I dont get why she pissed you off. And, i'm already running late.'' He put his shoes on.

''Well, the next day, which is today, I went and talked to Soda, and before I could say anything, he starting yelling at me.''

''Why?'' He asked.

''He was SO angry. He was yelling about how he couldnt believe I had been so cruel as to convince Sandy to break up with him, and how it was so very low of me to tell her that he cheated on her with me! And before I could tell him that I didnt do any of that, he ran off.'' I was starting to get hysterical.

Soda and I had never fought like this before. In fact, I dont remember ever having a fight with him ever.

''Wow. Sandy told him that?''

''yep.''

''And he believed her?'' He asked.

''yep.''

''Then maybe, you should be mad at him and not so surprised she did something like that.''

''Maybe.''

''Just explain to him what really happened that night. You've been friends for so long, he'll understand and believe you.''

''I hope so, Dal.'' I said.

''I gotta go. Dont wait up, ok?''

''Why are you being so nice to me?'' I asked.

''I'm not. But somebody has to set you straight so you can stop being annoying.'' He smirked.

He left, and I came up with a plan to try to get Soda to believe me. I called Sandy.

''Hello?'' She said.

''Sandy? Hi. It's your worst nightmare calling, and I'm really mad at you.''

''Hello Elizabeth.''

''Why would you do something like that?'' I was getting really angry. I felt like my stomach was going to burst out of me, and my brain was going to explode.

''Do something like what?'' She asked innocently.

''You know what.''

''Fine. I did it because I dont want Soda right now. I want Steve. But, if things dont work out with me and him, then Soda will still be there, and he'll take me back. He always does.''

''So, if the chocolate pudding isnt any good, you'll settle for the fruit cup?''

''What?'' she asked.

''nothing. And you're okay with messing with them like that?''

''of course. They're just boys.''

''Goodbye, Sandy.''

I hung up and turned off the tape recorder. Once Soda hears this tape, maybe then he'll believe me.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Thanks to my reviewers: Two-Bit Gortez, xXflowerxChildXx, SilverRain1.3, Fanficqueen9324,dreamer3097, Silence is Silver, urnotsethcohen, and edwards other bella.**

**To lost but found: I know my writing hasnt been up to par lately, so this is a public apology. I really do want to please all the readers, but I'm sure that you are aware it's impossible. I know Dally has been acting out of the ordinary, but I DO have a reason for it, and it will be coming up in either this chapter or the next, we'll see how it goes. I'm really sorry, but I hope you continue reading. And I promise that I will try harder!**

**_Everything's falling, and I am included in that Oh, how I try to be just okay Yeah, but all I ever really wanted Was a little piece of you -''be be your love'', rachael yamagata_**

The next day, when I came home Dally was in a ''mood''. He smelled like he had been drinking. He was sitting on the couch, smoking.

''Hey Dal. Are you okay?'' I dropped my school books on the table.

''fine, fine.''

I opened Gone With the Wind. We were supposed to be reading it for school. I couldnt concentrate, though because Dally kept muttering to himself. I closed the book and sat beside him.

''Hey, is there something you want to talk about?'' I asked him.

''No. Everything is okay.'' His eyes were bloodshot. He was drunk.

''Talk to me. Please?''

''The state called a month ago. They said that if I didnt get a job, they were going to put you in a foster home.''

''Oh.'' I sank deeper into the couch.

''So, I've been trying to change. Be a better brother, and all that junk. I tried getting a job, but every lousy place in town has turned me down'  
He laughed a very dark, chilling laugh.

''What does that mean for me?''

''It means you have to pack because on Saturday you're going to live with the Gundersons.''

''But I dont want to go.''

''Liz, they only live two hours away from here. And it's only until i get a job the state will like.''

''I WONT go!'' I was crying.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me as he spoke. ''Now you listen here! You are going and you might as well stop acting like a baby, because your crying is not going to change that!''

I dont know what came over me, but i slapped him. Good and hard, right across the face. He looked at me with something like dissapointment in his eyes.

''Get out.'' he said.

''What?''

''I said get out! Leave! Dont come back until you've grown up!''

So i did. It came as a shock, but times like these reminds me about my brother. He doesnt love anyone or anything. He never has. Not because he doesnt want to, but because...he cant.

I was sure what else to do, so I decided to go see Soda and show him the tape. He wasnt at home, so I went to the DX. But, when I saw him, I couldnt do it. He'll be crushed. He will be hurt. He might even cry. I dont want to be the one to do that to him.  
So, I decided to just hang out.

''Hey liz!'' He was so happy. ''I'm just getting off, wanna hang out?''

''You're not mad at me?"'

''No. Pony explained to me that it was probably just a joke, and if Sandy believed it, she wasnt good enough for me.''

''So, are you okay?'' I asked. He looked so good.

''No, actually i'm not.'' He looked like he was going to cry. So, I grabbed his hand, led him behind the building, and pulled him into a hug.

After a long while, he pulled away. ''Thanks, Liz.''

He stared into my eyes. ''Soda, I'm going to be moving on Saturday.''

''What?''

''I'm getting sent to a foster home, and I dont know when I will see you again, so I need to tell you something.'' I said.

''Foster home? Why?''

''I will explain, but let me tell you something else first.''

''Okay. What?''

''I, uh..'' Dont chicken out, dont chicken out. Breathe.

''Yeah?''

''I love you. I love you, okay!'' I yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Hello my pretties! and how are you?? bet you didnt think i would update this soon, did ya? lol, well here i am...it will be short, but it's an update!**

**Thanks to:Only4miken, xXFlowerxChildXx, Urnotsethcohen, dreamer3097, latina-eyecandy, Lost But found, bree123, edwards other bella and fanficqueen9324!!!**

_I've been awake for a while now you've got me feelin like a child now cause every time i see your bubbly face i get the tinglies in a silly place It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes i always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go -''bubbly'', Colbie Caillat_

''I didnt mean to yell it like that.'' I said. Did I just do that? Did I just tell him how I really feel? Why, why, why am I so stupid? I began inwardly kicking myself. I wanted to curl up and die, but I kept my composure.

''Wow.'' Soda said. He had a look on his face of shock, but in his eyes was something completely different. I couldnt place it. All I really wanted to do was kiss him, but I couldnt do that.

''I know.''

''How long?'' He asked.

''Too long.'' I bit my lip and twirled my hair. He fell slowly down the wall until he was sitting and I sat beside him. ''Listen, Soda. You dont have to say anything,ok? I just wanted you to know before I left, since I dont know when I will see you again.''

''But-''

''Please, Soda. Dont make me feel more like a fool than I already do.'' I got up and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes for possibly the last time.

''You really dont want to know how I feel right now?''

''No.'' I lied. But I didnt want to hear the 'I like you, but I dont LIKE you' speech.

''Ok.'' He looked at his feet.

I took his face in my hands, and made him look at me. ''Dont forget, ok?''

''Dont forget what?'' He was so close, I could smell his aftershave.

''Me.''

''Never.'' He said and gave me a long hug. ''Bye, Liz.''

''Bye Sodapop.''

When I got home, Dally wasnt there, so I threw myself on my bed and cried. The day after tommorow I would be gone.  
I didnt want to leave my life, my friends, my school. And, if I was honest with myself, I didnt want to leave Dally, either. I loved him, even if he didnt love me back. I knew he was concerned about me, but I didnt think it was possible to have him love me. Maybe that's what made me tell Soda. Maybe I wanted to know what it was like to be loved.

Dally was a cold person. I guess there's no other way to explain him.

There was a knock on my door interrupting my emotional breakdown.

''Yeah?'' I said. I sat up and faced the door, wiping the tears away.

It opened, and Dally entered my room. He sat down next to me, on my blue bedspread. It had little yellow flowers on it. It was the last thing my dad ever gave me. I was 10.

''Look, Liz. I'm...I didnt mean that.'' He was uncomfortable, I could tell.

''It's ok, Dal.''

''Good.'' Then he left.

That was Dally. He'll never change.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: So, it's been a while. I really havent felt like writing.**

**First off let me say thanks to the following people: Two-BitGortez, xXFlowerxChildXx, cute cakes, latina-eyecandy, silence is silver, lost but found, dreamer3097, only4miken, edwards other bella, Fanficqueen9324, and urnotsethcohen.**

**The reason i havent been writing is because I've been going throught a lot of personal stuff, and then one day I came to check my email, and I found this:  
**_**melmel17:ok listen honey, you Cannot write. This is the worst fanfiction "story" ever. Do the site a favor and delete it. It truely sux and the dialouge is SO CORNY.  
Don't beat yourself up about it though, you can always work at Wendy's.Well,you suck. Buh bye!PS: I don't know you but if I did I would beat you up for submitting this CRAP :)**_

**So, as you can imagine that made me feel really good, and I actually considered deleting this story. But then I realized that would be letting ''melmel17'' win.**

**So, let me say this to you, melmel17. I really appreciate your opinion. I really wished you could have done it in a more respectful, constructive way and I am going to ignore you. Not everyone is going to like my writing, in fact I dont care if anyone does. I do it as a release. Now, I never claimed to be Hemingway, but I definitely do not think I suck. If you dont have the class to state your opinion in a nicer way, then I guess I dont have the class to consider it. Sorry that my story doesnt meet your standards, but I would appreciate it if the next time you feel the need to act that way, if you kept it to yourself. Have a nice day.**

**The story will pick up two months later.**

Foster care isn▓t anything like I thought it would be. The Gunderson's are a really sweet, older couple. Late 50's, salt and pepper hair. They don▓t have any children, so they like to take care of others. I've been here about two months, and haven▓t heard from Dally. My case worker said that she hasn▓t been able to contact him. No one has seen or heard From him in a while.

I can▓t really say I'm surprised. Soda has called a few times, but we haven▓t seen each other. Things haven▓t been the same since I told him. But, I'm glad he is still talking to me.  
Martha and Jerry are really nice, but I can▓t talk to them about any of this. I don▓t really have anyone I can talk to, except Pony-Boy. He comes over to see me every Saturday.  
He understands me. Maybe that's why he's the writer, he's a good listener, and doesn▓t talk so much. I'm the exact opposite.

He did tell me that Sandy and Soda got back together. Apparently, things didn▓t go well between her and Steve. Shocker.

At the moment, I was in ''my room'' doing homework. I was supposed to write an essay on someone who made a significant difference in my life. It was do in three days and I had only managed to write the word 'the'. I was about to add the word 'person' to my unfinished sentence when Martha popped her head in.

''Are you okay Liz?"' She asked.

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''You seem kind of down lately. Is this about Dally?"'

''I suppose. I wish I knew where he was. That he was okay, you know?'' Of course she didn▓t know. No one knew what it was like to have a brother like Dally. I wish he could talk to me like he talked to Johnny. What was it that Johnny had that I didn▓t?

''He'll turn up soon. Don▓t worry. I'm making brownies down stairs. You interested?'' She smiled.

''Sure. I'll be down in a second.''

''Good.'' She left, and the phone rang.

''Liz, will you get that dear?'' Martha shouted up the stairs.

''Yeah.'' I shouted back, and picked up the receiver in my room.

''Gunderson residence. Can I help you?''

''Liz? Is that you?''

''Dally?'' I asked.

''Yeah it's me.''

''Where have you been?'' I demanded.

''No where.''

''That's not what Lisa said.'' Lisa Smith was my case worker. She came once a week to make sure I wasn▓t being locked in a basement. Or something like that. She was also supposed to keep me updated on how my brother's job hunt was going.

''Well I don▓t care what Lisa said. I've been out of town.'' He was getting mad, and I didn▓t care.

''Well, then I guess you never want me to come home then. I guess you just want the rest of my life to fall apart.'' I was getting dramatic, and selfish, but I didn▓t care.

''Come on, Liz. Give me a break. I went away, now I▓m back. And I got a job.''

''Oh really?''

''Yeah, in fact, I got two.''

''Doing what?'' I asked. I wasn▓t ready to stop being mad at him.

''I sweep up at Buck's, and stock food at the grocery store.''

Now, I knew my brother, and he had a big sense of pride. He must like me a little bit to be willing to work for the same people he stole from.

''You want me back, then?''

''Nah, I just got sick of being broke all the time.'' I could hear him smiling. He would never admit he cared. I knew that. But, he wouldn▓t not tell me, either.

''When can I come home then?'' I asked hopefully.

''I don▓t know. I guess you gotta ask Lisa.''

''Okay.''

''Liz! Jerry's going to eat your brownie if you don▓t hurry up!'' Martha yelled.

''I've got to go, Dal. Will you call me again?''

''If I remember.'' He said.

''Alright. Bye.''

''Bye.''

''And Dal?'' I decided to take a chance.

''Yeah?"

''I..uh..love you.'' It came out like a whisper, but it hung there.

There was silence.

''I know.'' He said. Then I heard the dial tone. It wasn▓t exactly cleaver-like. But it was Winston-like.

I hung up and went downstairs and ate my brownie with smile on my face. The next morning, after I had talked to Lisa, I went to school. She told me that if Dally held his jobs for a month, I would have a pretty good chance of being able to go home. I was in English class, and the teacher, Ms. London, asked how our reports were coming along. She had us go around the room and name the topics of our reports. When it came to me, I wasnt sure what to say.

''Ms. Winston, have you chosen your topic?''

''Uh, yeah. Yeah, I have.''

''And?''

''I chose...my brother.''

''That's very nice. How far have you gotten?''

''Well, it's shorter than I'd like it to be.'' That wasnt exactly a lie.

''Well, I will be looking forward to reading it.''

You and me both.

When I got home, I walked inside a Martha had a very weird smile on her face.

''How was school today, Liz?'' She asked.

''Pretty good. How was your day?''

''Fine. You have a visitor up in your room.''

''Who?'' I asked. I hadnt made friends in the neighborhood.

''I forgot to ask his name. But, he's very handsome. Like a movie star. Go on up and take these cookies with you.''

Movie star kind of handsome. The kind people stop on the street to watch go by. I knew someone like that. I walked up the stairs, my feet growing heavier with each step.  
My hand felt for the knob on my door, and twisted it.

''Hey Liz. How ya been?'' He asked.

''Good, Soda. And you?"'


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: So I know I have basically abandoned you guys. I have been going through a lot of weird changes (extra classes and**

**things like that) so I just haven't had the time. I'm so sorry and hope you can forgive me. Thanks to the people who have**

**flamed me, I've learned to develop a thicker skin and have decided that I just wont care.**

**Thanks to the following people: lily-james-john-alanna, My-Arabian-Knight,Outsiderangel, edwardsotherbella,**

**morgans-rays-of-light, dreamer3097, only4Miken, xoraclex,sparksareflyin, bloo ducki (i your pename!), Two-BitGortez,**

**storyofmylife'xx, becca oh, Johnny Cade's Gal, aisha hanif, laxypaxy101, Dals-Gal, coo roo, and especially to Lost But Found.**

**_Drink me up in your thoughts_**

**_Just like I do with you_**

**_Are you that thirsty too?_**

**_Uh oh oh_**

**_I am erratic_**

**_Can't break the habit_**

**_My current status with you_**

**_I'm insomniatic_**

**_-''insomniatic'', aly & aj_**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 20 of Something More:**

''I'm good. I miss ya a little, though.'' He said. I hesitantly walked in a sat on my bed. He was sitting on the window seat.

''A little?''

'' Okay, maybe more than a little.'' He grinned. I hate it when he does that. I picked up one of the cookies that were on the plate Martha had

given me and crumbled it in my hand.

''Um, when can you come home?'' He said.

''Lisa said maybe in a month or so.''

''Well, that's good.'' What was going on? This was supposed to be my best friend, the guy I'd known forever and we were acting like complete

strangers.

''Yeah. It's, uh, it's real good.'' I couldn't look at him, so I grabbed another cookie to crumble.

He walked over and sat down by me. I wished he hadn't but I didn't say so.

''Liz, when are we going to talk about it?''

''Talk about what, Sodapop?'' I looked at his nose. I couldn't look in his eyes. Not yet. I wasn't ready for it.

''What you said that day at the DX. About you know, loving me.'' For the first time ever, I could have sworn I saw him blush.

''I don't know.'' I said. ''I'm kind of scared about what you are going to say.'' I said, honestly.

''When you're ready then, will you let me know?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'll let you know.''

After that, it was like nothing ever happened. We joked around, ate the cookies I hadn't crumbled, talked about foster care and about how Dally

had thrown Pony in trashcan for no reason. Then he had to go.

''I really miss you, Liz. Come home soon, ok?''

''I'll try, Soda.'' He gave me a hug and left.

I sank onto my bed. ''Oh boy.'' I whispered.

The next morning, I woke up late and dashed to school. I didn't really pay attention in class and got in trouble for not knowing the capital of

Texas. When I got home, Johnny was there.

Johnny and I were pretty good friends, but I hadn't seen him around in quite a while. I kind of had a built up anger towards him for being the person

my brother confided in, but I knew it wasn't his fault. He was a good listener and friend. That didn't help me, though.

''Hey Liz.'' He said.

''Hey Johnny. It's been a while.'' I sat down on the steps beside him.

''Yeah. My grandma was sick, so I was visiting her. I got back a month ago. She died. It was sad. I tried to go inside, but the lady thought I was going

to rob her or somethin'. He laughed quietly.

''Oh. I'll talk to her about that.''

''Everyone really misses you.''

''Not Dally.''

''No, he does. He told me that he was worried about you.''

''Dally said that?'' I asked in disbelief.

''Well, he didn't really say it. I can tell though.''

''Oh.'' I wasn't sure what to say. Johnny and I sat there in silence for a while. Then he stood up, hands in his pockets.

''I'll come again sometime.''

''Okay.''

A month and a half passed slowly for me. Pony continued to come by every Saturday, sometimes with Johnny tagging along. Dally even came once

but he didn't stay long. I didn't see Soda again, much to my relief. I doubted if things would ever be the same for him and me.

Finally, I was able to go home. I was home for a week before Dally and I got back to our old routine. He left, I didn't wait up. I left, he didn't wait up.

It was almost like two strangers living in the same house, occasionally asking each other for money.

I got a job at the local beauty salon as a receptionist. It was pretty easy money. I didn't make a lot, but I did buy Dally and I some new shoes.

He didn't thank me, but he half-smiled when he saw them.

The following Friday, Pony invited me over to hang out together.

''Is Soda going to be there?'' I asked, in what I hoped was a casual manner.

''He and Sandy will be there, yeah.''

''Okay.'' We walked over there after school together, and sure enough they were there, watching TV together on the couch. In fact, everyone was there.

''Hey guys, Hey Sandy.'' I said.

They all said hi back, except for Two-Bit who playfully told me to go home. I politely told him to go do something physically impossible to himself.

I sat down on the floor next to Pony and we started playing poker with pennies. When we got bored with that, we decided to go to the dingo, and Soda asked if he

could tag along.

''Is Sandy gonna come?'' Pony asked.

''She went home about an hour ago.'' He said.

''I didn't even notice.'' I said.

''You guys go ahead, I've got to do something for Darry, then I'll catch up.'' Pony said. He winked at me, and I gave him a scathing look.

Soda and I left and went to the Dingo, we ordered and waited in silence for the food to come. I was silently praying that Pony would come soon and lift

the awkward silence.

''So...how are things since you've been home?'' Soda asked.

''Pretty good. Normal, I guess.''

''That's good.''

''How is work?''

''Long.'' He replied.

''And Sandy?''

''Whiny.'' He sighed.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, she keeps bringing up the c-word.''

''Cars?''

''Commitment.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah, she says she wants me to do something to show her I'm committed. I hate it when girls do that.''

''What does she want? A ring?'' I joked.

''Actually, yeah.''

I snorted coke out of my nose.'' I was kidding, Soda.''

''Well, I'm not.''

The waitress came over and gave us our food, and we ate quietly, with no sign of Pony. I started to realize he wasn't coming.

''I'm not going to give her one, Liz.'' Soda said.

''Oh.'' I sighed in relief. ''Why not?''

''Well, at one time, I thought she was the only one. I wanted to marry her. But then I realized she isn't the type I see myself married to.''

''Why?''

''I'm not the only guy.''

''You don't know that for sure, Soda.'' I said.

''Yeah, I do. She actually made a play for Darryl today. I think I'm going to break up with her tomorrow.''

''I'm sorry, Soda.''

''Yeah, me too.''

When we were done, I asked him to walk me home since it was now dark outside. When we were right in front of my door, I told him I was ready.

''For what?''

''To talk about it.''

''It?''

''IT.'' I said.

''Oh.''

''Soda, you know that I love you as more than a friend. But, I'm ready now to know how you feel towards me.''

''Well, then I...''


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So

**A/N: So. Here it is. Earlier than I told you. Don't you love me now?? Please? It doesn't matter, because you're going to hate me for this chapter, I have a feeling.**

_**So breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on your words, cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight. When you're asleep. Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true…**_

_**-Secondhand Serenade, ''Fall for you''**_

**In case you forgot:**

''**Soda, you know that I love you as more than a friend. But, I'm ready now to know how you feel towards me.''**

''**Well then I…''**

**Chapter 21:**

''Yeah?'' I prodded. My stomach felt like a million butterflies were doing somersaults.

I wasn't sure at first, but you gave me a lot of time to think about it.'' He half laughed, half smiled and ran his hands through his hair shyly. ''But now, I have an answer.''

''Which is?'' I was going crazy.

''That I am absolutely positively sure-''

''LIZ!'' I turned to the right to notice the living room window was open and Dally was calling me through it.

''Just a minute, Dal!'' yelled.

''I need you now!''

''It's okay, Liz. We can talk later.'' Soda said, grabbing my hand.

''But-'' I started to protest, but he had already pulled me into a goodbye hug.

He pulled away. ''Why don't you pick me up after work Monday and we can talk then?''

''But-'' I was pouting and I knew it. I had been so close to getting my answer. Monday would have to do. ''Fine.''

Then he left. I was disappointed and mad at my brother. I went inside to tell him just what I thought of him.

''What could you possibly want, Dallas?'' I asked as I closed the front door.

''Sit down.'' He patted the space next to him on the couch. His face was so serious, I wasn't sure what to expect.

''Grandma died.'' He said heavily.

''Which one?'' I asked.

''Grandma Winston, dad's mom.''

''Oh.'' I wasn't especially close to my grandmother. We saw her once every couple of years or so. She always sent me money on my birthday, but that was the extent of the communication. Dally didn't like her very much, because when he was 13 he got a leather jacket that he wore every wear and she told him he looked like a hoodlum. Which he did, but still.

''Yeah, and she left us a little money. A lot of money, actually.''

''How much?''

''It doesn't matter, but you can get some new clothes if you want, and I'll-''

''How much money, Dally?''

''Seven thousand dollars.'' He said, looking at his hands. That was more money than we had ever possessed at one time, even when Dad lived with us. He usually drank away most of his paycheck before he came home.

''Oh my.'' My hand flew to mouth.

''That's pretty much what I said when the lawyer called.''

''I don't know what to say. This is so great, Dal! We can finally pay the electric bill, and you wont have to work overtime and-''

''Most of it is going toward you going to college.''

This was the first time we had ever discussed college. ''Dally, we have so many bills, and besides, I don't even know if I am going to college.''

He laughed. ''What are you talking about? Of course you are.''

''Says who?''

''Says your older brother who will skin you if you don't.''

''Dally, come on. Be realistic.''

''I am. You have the grades to get in.''

''Why is it so important?'' I was getting frustrated.

''Because I want you to make of yourself than,'' He paused. ''More of yourself than I did.''

A heavy silence followed. He had let the wall down for a while. He had never done that before, and I was lost as to the significance. But, before I could blink, it was up again, which was his way.

''So you're going, alright?'' He said, returning his face to the stony expression I was so used to.

''Alright, Dal.'' I went over and hugged him, he didn't let me very easily, but I hoped he understood what I was trying to say.

I then went to my room and got ready for bed. The clock told me it was 11:30 but I was tired. I tried to work on my essay about Dally, but it was harder than I had planned. So I just layed in bed until boredom gave way to sleep.

I dreamt a dream that I didn't remember when I woke up. I spent most of the weekend on homework and trying to remain on Dally's good side, which was somewhat easier than it used to be. Sunday turned into Monday, and Monday turned into Monday evening and it was time to get Soda from work.

When I arrived at the DX, it was near closing time and was pretty much deserted except for and older lady who was looking helpless as to how to pump her gas. I went inside and found Soda, Steve and Christopher, the other employee, engaged in a deep conversation about which brand of windshield wiper fluid was the best.

I cleared my throat and the looked at me. ''You guys know you have a customer out there, right?''

''Crap.'' Steve said and ran outside.

Soda winked at me. ''Give me two minutes.'' He said.

''Okay, I'll be in the car.'' I waved good bye to Chris and went to the car.

Soda hopped in five minutes later. ''You ready?'' He asked.

''Ready as I'll ever be''

''Good. Then pull out and turn right.''

''Where are we going?'' I asked, following his directions.

He grinned mischievously at me, and I wished he would stop doing it. ''You'll see.''

''Whatever you say.''

**A/N: I know, I know. You didn't get the answer you wanted. Cry me a river. It'll be coming soon. Or maybe not. I have a plan. insert evil laugh here**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Yeah, yeah. But here it is. Sorry it took so long, okay? I suck at it, but here's an update. It's short, but it's something.**

**Thanks to:**

**outsidernluv, anIMEfreAk4994, troyella07, qwerty, blooducki, Phoenix Feather Queens, halogurl10**

**You guys make me smile!!**

_**Maybe we're trying**_

_**Trying too hard**_

_**Maybe we're torn apart**_

_**Maybe the timing **_

_**Is beating our hearts**_

_**We're empty**_

_**-Empty, The Click Five**_

**In case you forgot:**

''**Where are we going?'' I asked, following his directions.**

**He grinned mischievously at me, and I wished he would stop doing it. ''You'll see.''**

''**Whatever you say.''**

**CHAPTER 22:**

''Wow.'' It wasn't much, but it was all I could muster, considering the unadulterated beauty of this place. I couldn't believe I had never noticed it before. Just past the woods by the lake, there was a field. It had flowers of all colors and sizes, most of which I had never seen before. The sun was starting to set, and it made the place even more magical.

That's when I knew. He was going to tell me he felt the way I did. Why would anyone take someone to a place like this just to tell him or her they didn't love them? It would be a crime against this place.

''I know.'' He said, smiling. He was clearly pleased with himself. He wiped his hands on his jeans like he was anxious. That made two of us.

''Sit.'' He said. So I did. I was wearing jeans and a loose white shirt. It had lace on the edges. My hair was down, and when I left I thought I looked pretty. It was nothing compared to how he looked. He always looked good to me, but today was different. His jeans were worn, but on him, they worked. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that looked nice with his dark hair.

''So.'' I said.

''So.'' He echoed. ''I suppose we should talk about it.''

''It would be nice to get it over with.'' I said honestly.

''Well, Liz. I care about you a whole lot. You know that, right?'' He looked me in the eyes, and his were full of caring. I could tell he was sincere.

''I do know that.''

He took my hand, his eyes never leaving my face. ''And I love you. But not the way you want me to.'' He moved away. Not in an obvious way. You would have to be as aware of him as I was to know that he all of a sudden became uncomfortable.

He was uncomfortable? That was nothing. All the air left my lungs and all feeling left me. I wasn't sure how to use my legs. But I figured it out. I got up and started to walk back toward the car. The field suddenly looked dark and uninviting. Maybe if I could get away fast enough, I could cry without him seeing.

''Liz! Come on! Don't leave!'' He was jogging after me.

''I. I have to go. I remembered I have to do something, Soda.'' My voice broke, and I prayed he wouldn't notice. Then I ran.

''What about your car?'' I heard him yell.

I made it home before I fell apart. I didn't quite make it inside, but the tree in our yard was good enough for me. I leaned against the trunk and then the tears came.

How could I have been so stupid? Sodapop Curtis and _me_? I can't believe I was even thinking it would ever work. He could have anybody, and I actually thought I was good enough.

At least I know. Although, that wasn't much comfort. The pain of not knowing was almost better than the pain I felt inside now, knowing. He didn't love me.

He didn't love me. That thought played itself over and over in my head for an hour and a half until Dallas came home.

''What are you doing outside? It's getting cold.''

''What time is it?'' I asked.

''Seven. I brought pizza.''

''I'm not hungry, Dal. I'm just going to go to bed, okay?''

''Okay. I'll put the leftovers in the fridge, in case you change your mind.''

''Thanks.'' For once, I was glad Dally didn't press.

''Where's your car?''

''Soda's borrowing it.'' His name hurt to say. I went inside.

Somehow, I managed to fall into a restless sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for school and looked out the window in the living room.

My car was in the driveway.


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Oh, yes

A/n: Oh, yes. I know. Please put the rocks you are about to beat me with down, and listen. I am here now. Sorry.

Thanks to: XxEyelinerHeartsxX, Outsidernluv, greaserlvr54, LittleLiz and oodles upon oodles upon tons of thanks to Secret Storywriter. You make me smile.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone._

_**-Where'd You Go, Fort Minor**_

For two months, I refused to see him. Dally didn't let on that he knew something was wrong. He didn't want me to cry in front of him, and that suited me fine.

He only seemed bothered when Soda called twelve times a day, and I wouldn't answer. But, after the first few months, he stopped calling. I must admit, that deep down inside, I wanted him to come over, bang down the door and tell me he realized I was the only one for him. But of course, that didn't happen.

I finally handed in my essay on Dally. I got a C on it, because it was two weeks late. However, the teacher said, had it been handed in on time, I would have gotten an A.

I didn't bother showing it to Dallas. I wasn't sure how he would react, so it was shoved in the top drawer of my dresser in my room.

The first Friday of the second month, Dally threw me out of the house. He told me not to come back until I had caused some trouble.

''I'm sick of you moping around here.'' He said. ''Here's twenty bucks. Don't come back until you've bought something stupid.'' And then he shut the door.

I got in the car and drove to the shopping center. It held a clothing store, a bookstore, and a music store. I walked into the music store and heard a song playing. I walked around browsing but not buying anything. I think I was beginning to make the owner nervous. Perks of being a Winston, I suppose. I was wearing a white skirt; a blue button up shirt, and my hair was pulled back in a headband, keeping my curls out of my face. I left and walked back to my car.

While trying to unlock the car door, I dropped my keys. While picking them up, I looked up and across the street, and I saw him.

_Was it my imagination or did he wave to me? No. Was he running over to me? No, no, no! Get in the car, Liz. Now, and drive away before he can reach you_, I thought. Apparently, my feet didn't want to listen to my head, because I just stood there staring at him. He was wearing dirty sneakers, dirty jeans, and a dirty shirt that was open revealing a dirty, but muscular chest. Nope, working on cars didn't hurt him a bit. He must have just gotten off of work.

''Liz! How are you?'' He said. He wasn't smiling, for once.

''Hi. Fine.'' Total lie. I was looking at my feet when it hit me.

This guy. I was upset because I 'lost' this really great guy, right? But I never really 'had' him. And, if he was really so amazing, shouldn't be lucky he was even talking to me? Why can't I be happy? If friendship were all he wanted, or could, offer me, I would take it.

''That's good.'' He sighed. ''Aw, geez.'' He pulled me into a hug.

I relaxed and hugged him back. I felt something in my hair. His fingers? His lips?

_Stop it, Elizabeth. He's your FRIEND._

After a long while, he pulled away.

''I missed being able to do that.'' He said.

''Me too.''

''Liz, I'm so-''

He was about to say 'sorry', but I interrupted him. ''I don't want to talk about it. It's forgotten.'' I said.

''Okay.'' He drew it out into three syllables.

''Food.'' I said.

''Huh?'' He got this really cute confused look on his face.

''Do you want some food? My treat.'' I had to spend the money Dally gave me anyway.

''Yeah.'' He got in my car and we ate McDonald's. I dropped him off at home.

''Are we friends?'' He asked.

''The best.'' I gave him my best smile, hoping he would give me his. He didn't disappoint.

''Good.'' He gave me a hug across the car, and kissed me on the cheek.

I loved that boy so much.

Over the next few weeks, we were inseparable. We spent almost every day together. And everyday, I thought about the rejection less and less, until I was eventually able to convince myself it had never happened.

I knew I loved him, but I was able to pretend I wasn't IN love with him. And that was a good thing. Wasn't it? About a month and half later, I was getting ready to leave English class when Ms. London called me to her desk.

"Are you happy in this class?" She asked me.

"Yes, Ms. London, of course I am. Why do you ask?"

''Well, I hate to bring this up, but your writing has gone downhill. You used to be the top student in this class, and now you're barely scraping by with a C."

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" Great. The one thing I was good at, and now I wasn't even good at it anymore.

"There is a writing competition coming up in two weeks. I had hoped to be able to submit some of your work."

"Oh." I was flattered, the disappointed.

"I have some extra credit work you can do. If you get A's on both of those assignments, and submit a decent writing sample for the competition, you may possibly leave this class with a B."

"Thank you very much, Ms. London."

''You're a talented writer, Elizabeth. Don't waste it. If you do some work on your essay on your brother, you may have a good shot at winning. First prize is a thousand dollar scholarship."

A thousand dollars. Good money for college. Something that was very important to a certain brother of mine. I left her class with a little more hope than when I entered.

When I got home, I opened my top dresser drawer, pulled out my essay, and glanced over it.

''What are you doing?'' I looked in the doorway, and saw Dally looking down at me.

''Just looking at something.'' I must have had a weird look on my face or something because He said.

"You're the strangest person I know.''

''Thanks, Dal.'' He half-smiled as he walked away. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote.

_Good is not a word usually associated with Dallas Winston. Hood, maybe. Scary, probably. Reckless, most likely. But not good._

_Dallas has gotten into a lot of trouble over the years. He's been arrested countless times, gotten into more than his fair share of fights, and yet, I have to believe there's good in my brother._

_If there wasn't, then why did he never finish school so he could take care of me? He has jumped in on my behalf in countless arguments with my father, most of those arguments getting quite physical. And when I was put in foster care, he worked tirelessly doing a demeaning job he hated so that I could come home._

_He has always protected me, and always taken care of me. My father has never really been around but, because of my brother, I've always felt like I still have one._

_My brother is not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. He has let me down, made me cry, and said some pretty hurtful things. But he is the one person I know I can count on. They say actions speak louder than words, and even though Dally has never said it to anyone a day in his life, his actions tell me he loves me._

I stared down and the now filled piece of paper in my hands. It needed work, but it wasn't half bad.

I read over it, making small corrections, and was surprised to find I was crying. I guess I never realized the truth of words I had written, until I read them myself. I suppose I never realized how much he meant to me. I promised myself that somehow I would tell him just how important he was. He didn't have to work so hard to get me back from the Gunderson's. But he did. He didn't have to work to take care of me when Dad didn't. But he did.

He needed to know I loved him. And most of all he need to know that I knew he loved me.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I know it's been quite a while, but I'm here now. I thought you might enjoy a nice Christmas present from me. So, here's an update. Yes, it will be short. Sorry. Don't hate me.

**Thanks to: Only4Miken, dreamer3097, XxEyelinerHeartsxX, , outsidrnluv, Secret Storywriter, ForGottenThoughts93, cammy98, and Two-Bit Gortez.**

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time.- You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift_

The next day after school, I was at the Curtis's watching TV with Soda. Pony, Two-Bit and Johnny were out, and Dally, Darry and Steve were at work. It was the first time we had been alone together since the night at McDonald's.

The guys had been pretty good about pretending nothing had happened. Pony confessed that Soda had talked to all of them about it. He said Soda wanted me to feel comfortable because he was scared of losing me again.

''He's scared of losing me?'' I asked.

''Well, yeah. Soda really cares about you. Didn't you know that?''

''I guess.''

So, as Soda and I were sitting on the couch, that was all I could think about.

''What do you want to do?'' Soda asked.

I was confused until I realized the show had ended, and Soda had turned the television off.

''I want to talk.'' I said.

''Okay.'' He turned so he was facing me on the couch. He had a worried look on his face. ''What about?''

''Us. Do you feel as awkward as I do right now?''

''Yeah, a little.'' He sort of laughed.

''I just wish I had never said anything.''

''You were being honest, Liz. That's cool.''

''But it's my fault we're stuck here, Soda.''

''Liz. Come here.'' He pulled me into a hug. ''We'll figure it out. It'll get easier, okay?''

''Yeah. Okay.''

''Trust me, Darlin'.'' He kissed my forehead.

When I got home, Dally was sitting at the kitchen table paying bills. I could tell he a frustrated, so I started to head to my bedroom. I stopped and turned around.

''Dally, thank you.''

''For what?'' He looked up at me.

''For working hard.''

''Yeah, okay.'' He looked back down at the bills.

''I mean it, Dal.''

I walked into my room and over to my dresser. I pulled out my essay from the top drawer, walked into the kitchen and put it on the table.

Dally picked it up. ''What's this?''

I took a deep breath. ''Just read it.'' I said, and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

So, basically, I am the worst updater in the entire world. Alot has been going on in my life. I think I am going to end this story soon. If you have any ideas of how you would like it to end, I'd love to hear them.

Thanks so much for understanding. 


	26. Finally

**A/N: thanks to cenamoorehardy, outsidrnluv, Real Smile, JB ChicK, Two-BitGortez, dreamer3097**, **Cammy98, AnImEfReaAj4994, XxEyelinerHeartsX, Only4Miken, Colormehazel, jjnika and really?!?!. I know I suck at updating.**

_**And oh, yeah...it happens in this chapter(:**_

_**There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you...i love you- 1,2,3,4, Plain White T's.**_

It had been a month since Dally had read my essay. He hadn't said anything to me about it, and I was too scared to ask him what he thought. What if he hated it?

I worked tirelessly at doing the extra work for English, as well as keeping up with my other classes. It was exhausting, but it was paying off. I had a B in English and an A in everything else.

What made it bearable was that things with me and Soda had finally returned to normal. We seemed to have found a rythym that worked for us.

It was finally friday, and I, for once, didn't have any homework. So I walked home with a smile on my face. I had plans to go to the movies with Johnny, Pony, Soda and Steve.

When I got home, no one was there. I guess Dally was still working. I changed into a different skirt and shirt,and went to the Curtis's.

Everyone was outside laughing at Soda. I couldn't tell why until I got closer, then I laughed, too. He was soaking wet from head to toe, and he looked very unhappy.

''What happened to you?'' I asked.

''Steve. He thought it'd be funny to spray me with the hose.'' He said through gritted teeth.

''Well, uh, it was.'' I smirked.

He got close to me. ''Oh yeah? You have three seconds.''

I screamed and ran, and he chased me. He caught me by the arm and gave me a huge hug. I shrieked.

''Sodapop Curtis, I hate you!'' I laughed.

''Dont I know it.'' He smiled. He hadn't gotten me too wet, so we went inside and I sat on the couch while he went to change his clothes.

The rest of the night was fun. We ended up getting kicked out of the movie because Steve and Soda got into a popcorn war. As we walked home, Johnny, Pony and Steve walked a little ways ahead of Soda and I.

''I had fun tonight. It's nice to not be working for once.'' I confessed.

''I'll bet. You've been working hard.''

''I have to. School's important to Dally and...I want him to be proud of me.''

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. ''Lizzie, trust me. He is.''

''Thanks.'' It kind of came out as more of a whisper.

''You're welcome.'' He said hoarsely. Was it my imagination, or was his face moving closer to mine? No, it definitely was. Oh. My Goodness. He was going to-

''Hey, you two! Come on!'' Pony yelled.

He let go off my hand quickly. ''Let's catch up.'' He said and we ran to catch up to the others.

When I got home, Dally was asleep. We had been missing eachother lately. I had a feeling it was on purpose. I walked into the kitchen and saw the mail on the table. I looked through it and found an envelope with my name on it. The return address said National Youth Writing Scholarship. I opened the envelope, read the letter and took a deep breath.

''Oh boy.'' I said.

The following afternoon, the phone rang. I was reading in my bedroom, and Dally answered.

''Liz! Soda!''

I walked into the living room and took the phone from him.

''Hey Soda. What's going on?''

''Hey. Are you busy tommorow night?'' It sounded like he was struggling to get the words out.

''No. Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm, uh, i'm fine. You want to do something?''

''Sure.''

''Ok. Good.'' He sighed. ''I'll pick you up around seven, okay?''

''I can drive, Soda.''

''No. No. Just let me pick you up, okay?''

''Ok. Are you sure you're alright?''

''Yes. Seeyoutommorowbye.'' His words ran together, and he hung up.

''What was that?'' I said.

''What was what?'' Dally asked.

''I think Soda's lost it.''

''Is that news?'' Dally asked.

I laughed.

The next day, I cleaned the house while Dally was at work. I made dinner around five o' clock, and Dally got home around six. We ate together in silence.

I jumped up. ''I can't take it anymore.''

''Can't take what?'' Dally didnt look up from his food. Why didnt he ever show emotion?

''Did you like it, Dal? Did you hate it? What did you think?''

''Of what?''

''My essay. The essay I gave you over a month ago that took me forever to write. The essay that won me a thousand dollar scholarship. The essay that made you ignore me.'' I was starting to cry.

''Woah, woah, woah. Slow down.'' He stood up. ''Did you say a thousand dollars?''

''Yeah. Look.'' I took the envelope out of my sweater pocket and thrust it at him.

He read it and dropped it on the table. He took deep breath and held his arms out. It took me a minute to realize he was inviting me to hug him. I accepted the invitation.

''I liked your essay, sis. And I...I'm proud of you.'' It wasn't an 'i love you', but it was enough for the moment.

He let go. ''Thanks, Dally.''

I heard a horn sound outside. ''I better go'' I grabbed my purse off the couch, and opened the door. I was startled to find Soda staring back at me.

''You scared me. I thought you'd be in the car.''

''Sorry.'' He mumbled.

''You wanna go?''

''Hold on. I want to show you something.''

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and held it up so I could read it.

I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth.

The paper only had four words on it. Four words clumsily written in black marker. Four words I had been waiting for.

It said ''I Love You, Liz.''


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: I am well aware of how long it's been and I am so incredibly sorry. But…I am here now, and I promise to make more of an effort to update. For those of you who read my other story, I deleted it. I wasn't happy with it, and when I do get back to the jake/nessie idea, I want it to be good. I promise, when this story is done, I will go back to that idea.

Thanks to: Colormehazel, Only4Miken, really?!?!, Angie, dreamer3097, XxEyelinerHeartsxX, SurferGirl711, Cammy98 and TurtleMoose19

I slammed the door.

"Who was it?" Dally asked.

I said nothing, just backed away from the door slowly, my hands shaking. Was I crying? I touched my face. Yep. A little bit.

"What the hell is going on?" Dally demanded and opened the door. He saw Soda and the piece of paper.

"Oh." He said. "Come in, Soda. I, uh, I'll just be in my room." He left the room.

"Sit." I said, motioning toward the couch. Soda sat. I sat next to him. We were silent for a good fifteen minutes.

"Liz." He said quietly.

"Soda." I forced myself to look at him.

"I mean it." He looked back at me.

"No you didn't." My shock gave way to anger. "You didn't mean it at all."

"Are you serious?" He stood. He was getting angry, too. Good. I was ready for a fight. How could he do this to me? How could he try to embarrass me this way?

"As a heart attack. Soda, I tried telling you over and over and over again that I loved you, that I wanted you to break up with Sandy and be with me. I flat out told you I loved you. I kissed you for pete's sake! That didn't matter. You took me to that field and told me that you didn't love me the way I wanted you to. You told me you didn't love me! Then you come here tonight and hold up this ridiculous sign and expect me to believe you've just magically gone and fallen in love with me? Really? I'm not stupid, Soda! You are!" I was yelling and crying, which made me more angry.

"After you told me you loved me, you didn't let me say anything. You didn't let me say anything after you kissed me either, and when we went to that field, you ran away. I NEVER said I didn't love you, just that it wasn't the way you wanted me to." He was waving his arms back and forth, pacing.

I stood up. "Exactly!"

"Exactly what? If you had stayed there and listened to me, maybe you would have liked the conversation more! But no. You were an idiot and ran away!"

I didn't know what to say. He told me he loved me and then called me an idiot. "Okay. Then should we sit back down and stop yelling?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so." He sat, and so did I. "Liz. That day, I was going to say that I love you, but not the way you want me to. I love you way more than that."

"Oh. Oh boy." I sighed.

"Yeah. Actually, I've been in love with you for a year and half."

"You've been with Sandy!"

"You were with Steve." He had a good point.

"Why didn't you tell me? You and Sandy broke up so many times. Why didn't you just say something?"

"Well, one time you told me flat out you didn't have feelings for me. Remember when we talked about the kiss? And all the other times you wouldn't let me say anything. I didn't know how you felt for sure. Things were so strange for a long time."

"So what's different now? Why are you doing this now?"

"I just…want to be with you. You make me happy, Liz. And I like to think you feel the same way."

"Oh. I see."

"I just wanted you to know. You don't have to say you love me, too. I just wanted to know that you knew."

"Soda I-'' He interrupted me.

"No. Now it's my turn. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to think. I'll ask you for an answer when I'm ready."

"But-"

He put a finger to my lips. "Nope. But, until then, just in case I can't do this later…" He has moved to my face, and he kissed me. It wasn't intense, it wasn't passionate, but it was perfect. It felt right, like my lips were made to touch his. But too soon, it was over.

"Now. Should we go eat?" He asked with a smile.

I couldn't think. I just wanted to kiss him again. "Sure." I said.


End file.
